


Satisfactory Care

by AkemiKun



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: A little, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Premature Ejaculation, bottom jae, jae's under a weird spell and it's called he's gay and in love, top wonpil, tsundere Jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkemiKun/pseuds/AkemiKun
Summary: “So, I have a weird proposition.”“What's that?”“Can I hold you?”-Jae is affected by a weird, sudden, heat-like trance and begrudgingly has Wonpil help him solve it.





	Satisfactory Care

“So, I have a weird proposition.”

Jae was deep in thought, seemingly appearing lost all day. He'd never really felt this way before, his skin was uncomfortably hot, and sticky with sweat, for no reason he could decipher. The weather outside didn't explain why he was overheating, it was cool and windy, common for autumn. The unfortunate explanation? Wonpil.

“What's that?” Wonpil was lying on his bed, across from Jae who was sitting at the desk, fidgeting more than usual.

Was he really about to confess something so unlike him? He always pushed Wonpil away, in an attempt to seem uninterested, but he couldn't argue with his internal feelings anymore. If Wonpil's existence was causing this odd hot flash, he had to do something, _anything_ about it. And that meant risking his cold image.

“Can I hold you?”

The words came out quickly, in hopes that Wonpil wouldn't actually hear them. The fact that he did hear, did process the statement, embarrassed Jae incredibly. Wonpil's wanton reaction didn't help.

“Are you drunk? Who are you, and what did you do with Jaehyungie-hyung?”

Wonpil shifted in his bed to sit up and get a better look at this imposter. However, every way he looked at him, he was perfectly _Jae_, only sweatier.

Feeling desperate, Jae sighed heavily and pleaded. “I don't know either. I'm just… You're making me feel weird. And I wanna see if being close to you will make it go away.”

“Weird? Like how?” The gleam in Wonpil's eyes told him the younger was now the least bit curious, possibly even down for his idea.

“My skin is like… Actually, hold on.” Jae stepped towards Wonpil, worrying as the latter stared cautiously. He plopped himself besides Wonpil, immediately humming from his warmth. 

“Touch me.” The statement was much more sensual than intended, Jae feared, though he _did_ intend for it to escalate to that point. He was ashamed, but ever so needy. It scared even himself. 

“W-what? Touch you…? This is so unlike you, hyung,” Wonpil mumbled shyly, reaching out to make contact with Jae's hand. To his surprise, his skin was sweltering, even the back of his hands were damp with sweat. “Are you like this because of me?”

“I don't know, I think so?” Jae stared blankly at the floor, avoiding Wonpil's judgemental gaze. Despite his initial reaction, Wonpil temporarily threw his worries and inhibitions to the side. 

With Wonpil's hand still attached to his, Jae trembled, almost like he'd seen a ghost. “More,” he sputtered, his words now out of his control. 

“You're gonna have to be more specific.”

“I'm not sure how… Just touch me however you see fit. However you want. Anything to get rid of this feeling…” 

Wonpil glided his fingertips up Jae's thin arm, sneaking his hand under the arm of his shirt to caress his shoulder. “Like this?” his eyes met Jae's, sending the elder into a fit. “Y-yeah. God, your eyes are so pretty. What is wrong with me?” he laid down besides Wonpil, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. 

“Can I… Take my shirt off? It's nothing weird, I'm just too hot,” he choked out, almost whining when Wonpil began hesitantly running a hand over his thigh. “Go ahead, I guess.”

Jae bit his lip, slowly pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side somewhere. 

“I guess I could… A little…” Wonpil muttered, leaning a bit lower to face Jae, and gently ran his fingers over his soft, pale stomach.

In a quick response, Jae covered his face, hiding it in his hands and mumbling what seemed to be Wonpil's name. 

Admittedly, having so much sudden control over his hyung was _intoxicating_ for Wonpil. In addition, hearing his soft whimpers was something he'd never experienced before. It was almost attractive, almost sexual, almost irresistible.

He trailed his fingers up Jae's ribcage, adding his other hand to the mix, and palmed Jae's cute, flat chest. “Is that good, hyung? You like it?” The words came out in a way that made Jae yelp. Wonpil's curious, courteous expression didn't help his situation. He looked so innocent, but the way he asked, in such a matter-of-fact way, if he enjoyed the younger's touch, was overwhelming.

“Mm. Wonpil, I like it a lot. Please, touch your hyung more, it feels too good…” he spoke through his hands, still plastered to his face.

“Ah, hyung, at least let me see you,” Wonpil pried Jae's hands from his face, smiling brightly at the sight of Jae's watering eyes and red cheeks. “Are you crying? Is it that good, or do you hate this?”

He hadn't even noticed, he had started tearing up at just how _powerful_ Wonpil's touch was and how painfully _sensitive_ his whole body was. “N-no, it's just too good. D-don't go thinking you're special for making me cry like this.”

“Oh? So I guess you don't want me to touch you anymore, then.”

_Oh, fuck._

Wonpil was now completely involved in the idea of Jae being entirely in his full, unadulterated control. It almost _hurt_ Jae upon hearing the statement. That was how he knew Wonpil was fully immersed. He sighed in relief, only to be denied.

“What if I stop?” he tilted his head like a confused, curious puppy. “Will you go crazy?”

“Please, no, don't stop, it still hurts, I want- I want more, please…” Jae begged, tears threatening to fall. Wonpil almost felt guilty at the sight, and gave in. 

“Ah, it's so weird seeing you like this. I think… I think I like it, though,” Wonpil rubbed along Jae's sides, and now, up his neck, circling his adam's apple. In response, the elder gripped the pillow behind his head, letting out a sultry moan. Humming, Wonpil caressed the elder's face, and daringly, pressed his lips to his own. 

Jae wanted to complain, to exclaim how gross it was, but every part of him felt the exact opposite. Feeling Wonpil's soft, wet lips against his was cathartic, his moaning continuing into his mouth. His eyes widened at the sudden entry of Wonpil's tongue. He tasted like coffee and mint, a combination Jae would never forget.

As the kiss deepened, Wonpil straddled Jae's waist, bringing his hands down along his chest, his stomach, and then curling around the waistband of his shorts. 

“Can I go further?” Wonpil pulled away to ask, leaving Jae to moan and pant in desperation. Through his fog, he nodded, in absolute euphoria at this point. He could hardly think, already missing the taste of Wonpil's wonderful, enticing, beautiful mouth. “I want you to say it, hyung.”

With some effort, Jae spoke, almost silent, “Yes, please, please, please, please,” repeating it until it wasn't recognizable. 

He was met with another quick kiss, attempting to taste all of Wonpil once more before he felt his waistband come down, shorts left at his knees. 

“Wonpil,” he panted out. “It's embarrassing.”

“Hm? What is?”

“You can see… My…”

Wonpil giggled, squeezing Jae's thighs lovingly. “You're so weird today. I wonder if you'll forget about everything after I relieve you.”

_After I relieve you._ Oh my god, it really was happening. His most dreadful thoughts, the unforgettable dreams he had of Wonpil, were all coming true. He didn't want to accept his affection. He didn't want to acknowledge how much he really thought about Wonpil, how he tried to convince himself Wonpil wasn't attractive, and wasn't desirable. 

But why? He never really knew why he was so set on acting like he hated Wonpil. Sure, his aegyo was incredibly annoying some days, but on other days, when he was just laying down in underwear and a tank top, Jae felt _different_. Or when Wonpil would cook for him. Sure, the cooking process shined Wonpil in an incompetent light, but the end result was always delicious, and he was so happy to be of use. Regardless of his beagle-like, annoying teasing, Jae brought himself to realize, maybe he really liked Wonpil.

He wasn't sure anymore what was going through his mind. It was too busy overheating to process anything deeper than “Wonpil is going to make me cum.”

Jae hadn't even been able to process how Wonpil's fingers had been lightly brushing against his semi-erect dick through his briefs. 

“Are you doing okay, hyung? You kinda went blank there for a while,” Wonpil questioned, looking into Jae's sparkling, tired eyes. 

“I think, if you touch me more, I might explode…” 

Luckily, his ability to form coherent sentences returned, but the way he couldn't stop whimpering and whining stayed with him. And the way he was burning up, scalding to the touch. 

“I don't really know if I want that. But let's touch you and find out,” Wonpil chortled, slowly pulling down Jae's briefs to watch his cock spring out, leaking and red. “Oh… My god…” he exclaimed, taking in the gorgeous sight. Jae, bare chest rising and falling quick and heavy, face flushed, and length resting against his stomach. His eyelids heavy, his lips parted, his fringe plastered to his forehead with sweat. Every little detail of Jae made Wonpil melt.

Cautiously, he wrapped his long fingers around Jae's penis, watching as he squirmed and arched his back in response. “Oh god, Wonpil,” he growled, grasping for support, and settling on resting his hands behind Wonpil's head. The way he entwined his fingers in Wonpil's hair was adorable and needy. He slowly began stroking, up and down, watching in awe as the elder struggled, twisting and turning and moaning under his touch. 

Before he could even pick up the pace, Jae exclaimed. “Fuck, Wonpil, I'm about to cum-” Wonpil furrowed his brow. “Already? Then, cum for me, Jae.” Dropping the honorifics really did it, Jae felt degraded, and came hard, his hot white seed spilling over Wonpil's hand and clothing. He also felt exhausted, used up. 

But nevertheless, his heat didn't cease. 

Tears rolled down his cheeks, lip quivering as Wonpil embraced him, smearing his cum over the both of them. “I-it's still… I… Hurts…” Jae sobbed, grinding his hips against the younger's warm body. 

“Still? Hmm… Maybe if I,” Wonpil forcibly flipped Jae onto his stomach, groping his ass and smacking it hard. The latter trembled, shouting in a mix of pain and pleasure. Before he could think about what to say, he had two of Wonpil's fingers inserted into his mouth. 

“Mm, wait-” he stuttered, in shock. “You're not really gonna put those there,”

“Why? Do you not want it?”

Of fucking course he did. He just didn't know how to go about it, he'd only experimented back there once, and it went just about as horribly as he thought it would. But now, the thought of Wonpil filling his ass, spreading him wide, and fucking him silly, was taking over his doubt.

“I do… I need it. I don't know what else to do, I think… I think I need you, Wonpil… Inside of me,” he said, his words muffled by the pillow his face was currently stuffed in. 

Once again, two fingers entered his mouth, his tongue habitually curling around them, wetting them and sucking them thoroughly. They exited his mouth with a _pop_ and a trail of spit.

“Do you want them inside you or something?” Wonpil teased in response to Jae wiggling his ass, trying to press his cock into the mattress to get some kind of friction. 

“Yes, please, Wonpil, I love you.”

_What. Have. I. Done._

Yet he couldn't bring himself to deny what he spoke. Nothing else would come out, no argument against himself, nothing. 

Wonpil, too, was taken aback. 

“Hyung, I-I… Wow, you've never said that so… Truthfully, before. I think… I think I love you too.”

Jae buried his face in the pillow, groaning in agony. In addition to being flustered by the intimate situation, he was now also flustered by his sudden, unintentional confession. 

Then, he could've sworn his vision went out. A lone finger was pressed into his rim, sliding deeper slowly and painfully. He felt his whole body tingle, his pulse thumping in his own ear. The feeling of Jae tightening and throbbing around his finger was exhilarating, and watching him arch forward only increased the feeling. 

All Jae could do was incoherently mumble Wonpil's name, nearly drooling a puddle on his pillow. His eyes fluttered, squeezing tight as Wonpil's finger withdrew, and re-entered, harder than it initially went in. Wonpil caressed his insides, fingering the warm walls slowly and steadily before removing once again, only to add his second digit.

“Does it feel good?” Wonpil was beginning to lose his confidence, taking in the whole sight and situation, he processed what was really about to happen, and suddenly grew shy again. 

Jae nodded into the pillow, still crying Wonpil's name repeatedly. He barely spoke, but he clearly enunciated, “I want your cock now.”

Wonpil smiled nervously, twisting his fingers slowly inside Jae before popping them out, and tapping his needy hole. “Ok, hyung. If it hurts, say something other than my name,” he giggled, pulling his own pants and undergarments down around his knees and past his ankles, tossing them to the floor. He pressed the tip of his now-erect cock to Jae's asshole, beaming with glee as he finally felt so close to his hyung. The closest they'd ever been, connecting in a very literal sense of the word. 

With a gentle push, Wonpil's tip was surrounded by Jae, almost pulled in, like his ass was engulfing him already. Jae exclaimed loudly, a huge moan than could be heard throughout the dorm. His small, round ass fit perfectly in Wonpil's hands, as he settled Jae closer and closer to his hips, bringing his cock all the way in, so no gap remained. The way it felt to both of them was electric, sending sparks all over their skin, drawing Wonpil into the same, unexplained heat Jae was complaining of. 

Without warning, Wonpil hunched over Jae's back, thrusting hard and fast as the sensation washed over him. Jae's clenching around his length had him floating in ecstasy, his hands absentmindedly grasping at Jae's hips, bringing him as close as physically possible. 

The room was full of the sounds of skin slapping, desperate panting and harsh moans; no words were spoken by either. No words _could_ be spoken, all they knew was they needed to cum, the pressure building unbearably. 

Wonpil was practically holding Jae down, smacking his hips against the latter's ass, huffing and licking his neck sloppily. “Jae, fuck, you're so hot.”

“P-Pil, cum inside me, cum, I'm close too, keep hitting it there,” Jae groaned. Wonpil was so deep inside him, his tip graciously pounding against his prostate, all the while Jae's cock dripped and leaked against the bedsheets, fucking the mattress. 

Wrapping his arms tight around Jae's body, Wonpil's thrusts stuttered, pace becoming haphazard, and unpredictable. He growled in Jae's ear, “I'm cumming, hyung, I'm cumming inside you,” followed by a loud wail as he ejaculated, filling Jae with cum, spurt after spurt. All the while, Jae released his own load into the sheets, squirming as he did. Wonpil collapsed on top of Jae's back, gasping for air, still buried inside of Jae, throbbing as he relaxed. 

“Wonpil… I'm sorry I made you do this,” Jae sighed, “It's so weird, I don't know what happened to me.”

“Hyung, seriously, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you told me. Besides, it was good, right?”

“I… Oh my god.” Wonpil laughed at the now-humiliated elder. “I hate this. It was very good. We're never doing this again,” Jae grudged, a mixed feeling of guilt and… love washing over him. Disgusting.

“You're feeling better, I see,” smiled Wonpil, brushing his hands up Jae's sides, feeling him as he cooled down. 

“You're still inside, aren't you?” 

“Why? You want me to take it out?” 

Jae hummed. “Well, no…” he finally looked back at Wonpil, his big brown eyes sparkling and full of bright happiness. His stomach did flips, it seemed, every time they locked eyes. To think they were practically attached was overly intimate, Jae grimaced. Yet, he loved it. He never wanted Wonpil to pull out. He wanted to lay like this forever. That is, if Wonpil wasn't heavy as hell and nearly breaking his back.

“Oh? C'mon, hyung, admit it. You let your true colors shine! Keep going with it!”

Unfortunately, Wonpil was right. 

“What do you want from me? I love you and I want to do this again sometime. Is that it? ‘Cuz it's true. I guess.” _Cute_. Jae was so unable to admit himself unless he was wild with hormones. “No, not I guess. It's true. Thank you, I really… I really do love you, huh?”

Every consecutive word made Wonpil nearly tear up. If he hadn't just came all up in Jae, he'd probably be sobbing in fetal position. “I love you too, really. You should probably shower, you're drenched in cum, and I don't wanna get glued to you, as funny as that'd be.”

Jae jolted up, trying to detach himself from Wonpil, only to fall back into the bed when he felt his dick pop out, leaking slowly from his ass. He was loaded with the younger's cum, he realized, Wonpil's cum was threatening to fall. He covered his face as he burst out laughing, watching Jae struggle and clench himself tight enough to stand up and waddle away.

“Wait, hyung! Let's go in together!” Wonpil called after him, covering his nudity and running after the elder, just happy that Jae was happy; fully satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what the heck i just wrote i fully believe in bottom wonpil but like... bottom jae is the cutest goddam thing ive ever known. i started writing this with no idea what i was doing, then realized, maybe jae was put under a spell?? maybe he was in some kinda animalistic heat he didnt understand, or maybe he just loves wonpil and his body responded by personally attacking him. KFJHGDKJFG. anyways. this was kinda cute ngl. desperate jae is best jae.
> 
> on another note, im also working on another seungmin-centric smut, so be on the lookout!! hehe
> 
> -mikun-


End file.
